Current hair braiding style techniques are time and labor intensive. Basic individual braid styling requires manual manipulation and addition of hair; resulting in hundreds of braids depending on the size of the individual's head, and requiring, on average, 4-16 hours to complete.
It is known to have manual hair braiding devices comprising one or more component parts and used to assist while the user manually braids their own or another's hair. Such a design can facilitate the braiding of an individual's hair, saving some time and effort as compared to an unassisted hair braiding process, but does not allow for the automatic braiding of an individual's hair. These devices still require intensive and repetitive labor to achieve the hair braiding objective. Such devices are commonly termed “Hair Braiding Tools” or “Hair Braiding Sponges.”
It is known to have an automatic hair braiding device comprising one or more component parts and used to assist in the automatic hair braiding by a user of their own or another's hair. Such a design can facilitate the more rapid and automatic braiding of an individual's hair, but may not comprise a safety device for determining hair tension or a safety device for determining proper hair loading into the device. Such a device may or may not require manual loading of a user's hair into the device for braiding. These devices also may not comprise an automatic shutoff device for determining when a user's hair becomes tangled within the device. Also, these devices may not comprise computer integrated control or Bluetooth software capability to program the device. Such devices are commonly termed “Quick Hair Braiders,” or “Automatic Hair Braiders.”
There is a need in the art for a braiding device that, when laid against an individual's head over a sectioned portion of hair can further section and segregate the hair into smaller sections of a specific width automatically. The braiding device will be able to combine additional hair, synthetic or human, that is already pre-fed into the machine to the individual's sectioned hair and braid the individual's hair with integrated hair to the desired length simultaneously. The device will possess a safety feature that can sense hair tension while segregating and braiding hair to minimize hair breakage and notify the user if any added hair is not properly loaded or secured within the device before braiding begins. The device will have the ability to automatically shut off if hair should become tangled during any phase of the braiding process. The device will have the ability to program hair sectioning and braid size through computer software capability and mobile phone Bluetooth application. Users will have the ability to sanitize the device to maintain state regulated health and hygiene requirements.
It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.